Reunion: New Mystery of the Emblem
by JoeyLikesFish
Summary: After liberating his homeland of Altea, Marth and his forces aren't given much time to rest. On their way to Gra, they are attacked by ferocious group of assassins joined by a figure familiar to Marth, and especially his right-hand man, Kris.


Marth and his army had earned a hard-won victory when they finally re-captured Altea's capital from King Hardin's occupation.  
The people cheered for their returning king, and it was all thanks to the countless feats and sacrifices that had been made by his troops.  
One important person in this war had been a man named Kris, a young soldier with dark, blue hair who had stayed by King Marth's side since the war of Heroes commenced.

This was for many, a time of great relief since their homeland was free once more. But both Kris and Marth knew that the war was not over.  
And neither was the threat that the mysterious group of assassins posed. These assassins had several times tried to end Marth life, but what made these assassins stick out from normal killers was one of their members.

When Kris was a fledgling squire, he was in a part of Altea's army called the Seventh Platoon. The Platoon consisted of the boisterous cavalier, Luke, the dutiful Knight, Roderick, the assertive rider, Cecille, and the shy archer, Ryan.  
All of them are still among Kris' dear friends. But there was one other.  
There was a young woman who aspired to help her comrades by becoming a tactician. She trained and worked with Kris and the others.  
Her name was Katarina.  
Katarina and Kris were obviously very close to each other and anyone could see it.

But as the peaceful days of training to become King Marth's royal knights reigned on, a sudden attack occurred.  
Marth had walked the halls of castle Altea as he saw Altean soldiers lying dead on the ground.  
He quickly found the large commotion occurring in outside.  
A group of robed assassins had struck with speed and finesse.  
Kirs had gathered the Seventh Platoon to retaliate and rescue their King, but Katarina was nowhere to be found.  
They managed to reunite with King Marth and save his life and for their skill and prowess, the whole Seventh Platoon was promoted to become Marth's Royal Guard.

The assassination attempt also came with a revelation the Kris could never have been prepared for.  
His close friend, Katarina, was among the assassins that attacked that day. She had been injured during the battle, but she managed to escape.  
Ever since then, the assassins had targeted Marth and his comrades, with bigger and more elaborate traps each and every time.

But after freeing Altea during this war, the chase and the search for Katarina was about to come to an end.  
This is the present day when Marth's army has set up camp during their march to the kingdom of Gra.

Marth's moment of rest was interrupted by his old retainer, Jagen, suddenly entering his tent.  
-My liege! Our scouts have returned, and they have reported that we have enemies approaching us from the mountains.  
Marth looked up with concern.  
-Enemies? Has Archanea decided to send troops through Gra to attack us?  
-That is very plausible. But our scouts reported the aggressors are most probably that group of assassins that have kept attacking us. said Jagen.  
-Could that mean that Katarina could possibly be among their ranks? wondered Marth.  
-We are not certain, my lord. answered Jagen.  
-We shall still deploy. I'll lead a small group to combat the attackers. And... just in case Katarina is among them, I'll bring Kris. said Marth determined.  
-Of course, my liege. I'll trust your judgment.

Marth left his tent hand rounded up some of his finest recruits to combat the assassins. He knew they wouldn't just send a small squad. After failing so many times, it's all or nothing no. They would bring everything short of their ringleader to end Marth's life.  
The last person Marth spoke to was Kris.  
-My lord. I heard we are going to battle. I will be by your side. said Kris.  
-No need, Kris. I suspect that you have much more important task during this battle. said Marth with a knowing smile.  
-Why, my lord? Your safety is paramount to all of us. said Kris.  
-We might have a chance to finally see Katarina again. said Marth.  
Kris' breathing stopped for a brief moment.  
-...I understand. It's time, then.  
Marth then rose his sword.  
-Brave men and women of Archanea! We march to battle!  
The soldiers cheered as Marth's troop left camp.

The scouts' report was accurate. Several warriors and assassins were ready to strike from the mountain range, and it was almost by pure chance that Marth made it in time.  
-Charge! ordered Marth as the battle commenced.  
A burly man ran towards Kris with a large axe in his hands. He attacked with a furious chop! Kris dodged the attack and retaliated with two swift swings of his sword, dispatching the warrior quickly.  
Several snipers aimed their bows at Kris. Before one of them could fire, they got hit in the head by an arrow.  
Kris looked back and saw his friend, Ryan, drawing his bow.  
-Great shot! said Kris.  
-Duck! shouted Ryan as he shot another arrow at the remaining sniper.  
-I got them on the shoulder, Kris! Take them down!  
Kris ran up the small gorge the sniper stood on and swiftly took out the assassin.  
-There are more of them down the slope! said Ryan as Kris returned.  
Ryan and Kris teamed up to take down several warriors on their way down the mountainous slope.

Kris saw on his way down how the battle reigned on and in the midst of the fighting, he saw a robed figure that conjured balls of fire from a tome.  
A mage. Kris made a priority to take down this foe.  
As he came closer, one thing stuck out to him.  
The robed person's scarf. It was red and long, just like certain someones.  
Overcome with this realization, Kris shouted.  
-Katarina!  
A gust of wind dragged the hood off the mage, and just as Kris thought, the scarf belonged to his long lost friend.  
With her short purple hair and big, sad eyes, there was no question about it.  
Katarina met her eyes with Kris' and she gasped.  
Her resolve wavered, and she slipped back from the fray.  
-Katarina! WAIT! shouted Kris.  
He ran after he through the battlefield.  
She stopped her escape and turned around.  
Her eyes were filled with tears.  
-Kris, why did you have to be here?! Can't you see? I'm a murderer! I'm a monster!  
-Katarina, you were my friend The whole Seventh Platoon's friend!  
You wanted to be a tactician that helped people! Do you remember that?!  
Katarina clenched her tome against her chest.  
-Those were wonderful memories... I wish I could live in them forever. But they were lies. I only infiltrated your ranks to hurt  
King Marth.  
-That can't be the only reason. You were happy, and I could see that.  
You are one of us. Please, come back.  
Katarina teared up as she listened to Kris.  
-I have hurt too many people to return. I'm a killer... How could I atone for that?  
Kris walked closer to Katarina.  
-Even if no one will stand by your side, I will be there.  
Please, come back. Everyone in the Seventh Platoon misses you.  
I miss you.  
Kris embraced Katarina as she sobbed.  
-I... Kris... I...  
Katarina dropped her tome and cried into Kris' chest.  
She bawled loudly and breathed heavily, and Kris just remained, slowly stroke her hair as she cried.  
-Katarina.  
-Kris?  
-We'll face the king together. He'll make the right choice.  
I ask you one final time. Will you come with me?  
Katarina nodded and held Kris close.

As Katarina and Kris left the ridge, the battle was over. Marth and his men had successfully routed the remaining fighters, and Marth hailed Kris.  
Kris brought Katarina and met up with the troops.  
-We meet again, Katarina. said Marth.  
-King Marth, I don't deserve to live after all I have done.  
Punish me as you see fit, but allow me one small pleasure.  
I want to spend the rest of the day with the Seventh Platoon.  
After that, you can execute me, but I want to see them all one last time.  
Marth just smiled.  
-Katarina, all the evidence we have gathered supports the theory that you are controlled by the ringleader of these assassins.  
If you promise to help us track that person down, I will allow you to live alongside us, as a comrade.  
We could still use your talents, after all.  
-Do you speak truly, my King? Can I live alongside the Platoon again? ...I will help you find Lady Eremiya, so that all of this can come to an end.  
-I speak earnestly. Welcome back, Katarina.  
-Welcome back. said Kris.


End file.
